


Proposal

by orphan_account



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Detroit Become HumanRare Pairs Week MAR 30TH - APR 5THDay 4: Proposal
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Markus - Relationship
Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Proposal

“You know, I almost feel bad,” Connor stated. Markus glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. The two of them were on a nature walk, Connor was holding onto one of Markus’s arms. There was a blanket tucked under his other arm. 

“What do you mean? Markus asked. 

“You’re always planning these elaborate dates for us, the most I’ve done is take you to the park,” Connor said.

“Which was a wonderful date, I had an amazing night,” Markus said. 

“I know, but still. We’re going on a walk through the woods to stargaze. You had to find this location somehow…” Connor said, resting his head on Markus’s shoulder. 

“Okay, maybe I can’t deny I did some research to find this place…” Markus raised the hand Connor didn’t have a hold on in a surrender position.

“We went an hour outside of Detroit. Of course, you had to do some research to find it.”

“Can you blame me? I love pampering you.” 

“I know you do.” As they came up to low hanging branches in front of them, Connor pushed them to the side, only to stop in his tracks, causing Markus to do the same. On the other side of the branches was a cliff, leading to a river down below and leaving an amazing view of the trees covering the other nearby hills and mountains. Connor let go of Markus and slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff, taking in the view.

“Was this worth the hour drive and half hour walk?” Markus asked, wrapping one of his arm’s around Connor’s waist. 

“And then some…” Connor whispered. “Look at how pretty the sunset is!” 

Markus chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the side of Connor’s face. “Would you like to sit down? I brought this blanket for a reason.” 

Markus took a few steps back and snapped open the blanket. Connor helped him flatten the edges. The two of them sat down, Connor snuggled into Markus’s side as his arm wrapped around him. The two of them sat and watched the sunset together, then the stars as they began to appear. 

“Hey, can I tell you something?” Markus quietly mumbled, breaking the silence. By now, he had taken his coat off and draped it over the two of them. Connor glanced up at him, inviting him to continue. “You and I have been together for 3 years now-”

“Actually, it's been 3 years, 2 months, 2-” Connor started, before Markus pressed a finger to his mouth. 

“Hush, you. Let me talk.” Markus said, placing a kiss on Connor’s temple, right on his LED. “You and I have been together for _a while,_ and I’ve had a question on the tip of my tongue for a long time now.”

“What do you mean?” Connor asked. 

Markus dug into one of the inside pockets of his coat, pulling out a small velvet box. He handed it to Connor, who opened it as Markus kept talking. “If you’d have me, and make me the happiest man alive...”

Connor opened the box to reveal two small, matching, silver rings. “Markus…” He whispered.

“Connor Anderson, will you marry me?”


End file.
